Liar Liar Hearts On Fire
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: It hurt her to see him with another, but all she could do was pretend that she was happy for him. He was not hers to claim. They were just best friends, and would forever remain that way. But how she wished it was that easy! Angsty Romance...some barriers must never be broken, you might end up gaining your everything or just losing it altogether! *DRABBLE FICTION*
1. Dream

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all!**

**Chapter 1: Dream**

_He looked as handsome as always. Bronze hair frazzled in his fashion, emerald deep green eyes which searched my soul and that heart melting million dollar smile! He had a lean structure with just enough muscle…he was Adonis in person. _

_And he wasn't just face and body. Edward was so much more. _

_He was the sweetest, kindest, most generous…and completely a gentleman. _

_Edward Cullen was every girls dream. Looking at him in this manner, it was starting to feel like he was mine too. _

_"Bella," he simply whispered my name as I walked up to him. _

_"Hey," I shyly said, blushing deep red. _

_His fingers brushed across my cheek, I feltl electrified at his touch. "I love it when you blush," he said, softly. _

_"Look at me Bells," his voice has changed, it holds determination. _

_Just as I looked up, I found that his angelic face was mere inches away from mine. He whispered my name again, and before I could say anything, his lips touched my lips. _

"BELLA! Wake up!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I'm with another story. I know there are a million stories where Edward&Bella are best friends, but another to the list wont do much harm I guess! So, here it is. I'm hoping you liked it. before you complain to me that it is short, let me remind you that it's a drabble fiction, having said that, what do you guys think of it? Do you want more? Any thoughts on our Adonis, eh-Edward *winks***

**Review?**


	2. Just Friends

**Chapter 2: Just friends**

"I'm up!" I shouted back just to let Renee from stop calling my name repeatedly. The dream was still alive in my head, and my face was as hot as ever. I touched my lips, and started smiling. Even though it was a dream…it felt so _real_.

As if I wasn't red enough, my face started feeling hotter, along with my neck and ears.

"Get a grip Bella!" I scolded myself. It wasn't like Edward had _actually_ kissed me. And as far as I knew, he would start avoiding me if he even got a slightest hint of my extremely wild thoughts about him.

He was just my friend. Yes, he was ridiculously hot and charming, but also and more importantly, we had known each other since forever! He was the person who was closest to me…he understood me at levels which I myself didn't and I didn't want to loose that.

It was our special thing.

Feeling irritated and sad at the same time, I got down from bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for school. After a ten minute shower and completing other necessities, I headed out wrapped in a towel. After I was done with drying and moisturizing my body, I put on my inner wear and my favorite pair of baggy jeans and a black tank top.

Putting on my shoes, I grabbed my bag and headed down.

"Bella! Honey, eat proper breakfast for once," Renee admonished me as I grabbed an apple.

"Can't mom, I'm late!" I exclaimed looking at the clock. I had just ten more minutes to get to school. Thank god Edward was a fast driver, though I complained about it all the time…today I would shut my mouth.

I rushed out the door putting on my jacket, "Bella! Listen to me!" Renee called from behind.

I had to come to a stop in the middle of the driveway, realizing that no Edward waited for me in his car.

"Edward had called, he told me to tell you that he can't pick you up today."

My mom's voice was dull in the background as the rain plastered my hair to my face and droplets of water trickled down my neck, even before my day had begun.

* * *

**A/N: So very sorry for the late update, I was starting to think of pulling this story down since I hadn't gotten much response. But I decided to give it another chance just because of the two people who reviewed the previous chapter. I just couldnt take it down...anyway, please tell me if I should continue further or not?**

**Waiting for your reviews. **


	3. Reality

**Chapter 3: Reality**

"Thanks mom," I grunted and shut her truck door.

"Bye honey, have fun," I heard her cheerful voice.

"Fun," I huffed to myself as I stomped into the building in search of warmth.

By the time I entered the building, I felt I like shaking off all the wetness of me like an animal. Removing my rain coat, I rushed to my calculus class. I was _so_ late. My math teacher was going to be too pissed to allow me in or would humiliate me in front of everyone before allowing me in. That thought alone brought pinkness to my cheeks.

I personally didn't really want to attend his class, first because I was fifteen minutes late (marrying the chief of police had made Renee law abiding) and secondly, because this was the class which I shared with Edward. I wanted nothing to do with him at the moment! And I also knew that he would be there with his whore of a girlfriend and I didn't want to see her face even more than Edward's. I knew it was because of her he would have decided to ditch our usual routine. Obviously.

I was in front of the class, the door was closed. Taking a deep breath, preparing myself for the embarrassment, I pushed the door open.

As custom, everybody turned to look at me, for few seconds I was sure that pin drop silence had come alive, but that lasted only for a moment, the class broke into noise and whistling. I looked at the podium and realized that there was no teacher in the room.

Thanking my stars for once, I went and sat at my usual place which was left empty to no one's surprise. Right…no Edward. Instantly, my eyes went to the back of our class. In the last bench, I could see Edward's distinct bronze hair and tanned fingers moving through it.

Pursing my lips, I tried to ignore the heartache when I realized that Edward was locked in a fierce lip lock with Tanya Denali. My eyes stung and nose burned, I quickly turned away.

Letting my hair fall over the side of my face I blinked away the tears, not wanting anyone to see. And I shouldn't be crying really. He was not mine. Yes, we are best friends, but obviously girlfriends were placed above. And there was no way in hell was he going to notice my feelings or even presence for that matter. Edward Cullen was busy…too busy shoving his tongue down that ugly bimbo's throat.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! How's it? How do you think Bella should act next?**

**I love to hear from you guys, please review. =) **

**PS: I don't know how my updating routine is going to be, I'm quite busy since my finals are starting from next week, I will try my best to update as regularly as possible though. **


	4. Distance

**Chapter 4: Distance**

It turned out, that Mr. Varner; my math teacher had taken an abrupt leave because of the flu that was around. Midway through the class, we got a substitute teacher. She didn't take any class and let us do anything considering we were quite.

I glanced once again at the back, hoping that he might join me now that class had sort of started. I was disappointed of course; though they weren't kissing fiercely anymore it was too much for me. They were giggling and Tanya was almost in his lap. I turned away quickly for the second time, I didn't want to see that his reddish brown hair was a sexy mess, his cheeks were flushed, and he was _happy_. It hurt to just look at him.

I got my math book out in a pathetic hope that I would prepare for the next class. It was useless of course; I couldn't concentrate, not with the disgusting picture of Edward kissing someone else. The more I thought of it, the angrier I felt. And the thought that it was Tanya he was kissing hurt me even more. Had he forgotten that she made my life hell throughout our school years and still continued to do so? He had listened to me and spoken ill of her just to make me feel better! Well, that was only until one summer, during which Edward had attended some camp with his cousins and had come back to Forks looking like a frikking Greek god. And that was it of course…

I didn't realize that the bell had rung until I saw the people in the front getting up and grabbing their stuff. Sighing, I packed up my books swiftly not wanting to stay back anymore. I didn't know what I didn't want to face: Edward talking to me with his girlfriend clinging on his arm and giving me disgusted looks and making snide comments or Edward not seeing me at all. But I didn't have to face either, because I got out with the first few students.

Thanking god that I had no other classes with Edward until lunch and that I wouldn't see his face, I walked alone to my second class of the day.

* * *

**A/N: A little info on the past, hope you enjoyed it. I'll try an post the next one soon, but no promises. *finals* **

**Thank you!**

**Please review. **


	5. The Way It Shouldn't

**Chapter5: The Way It Shouldn't **

I stood in front of the cafeteria door, stalling.

"Oh hell," I mumbled, and decided to skip lunch. I would face Edward some other time.

"Bella!" I heard a much too familiar voice, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Right, decision cancelled. "Edward," I realized that my voice trembled.

"Why are you standing here? Come-on," he spoke cheerfully, not noticing any difference in me. Holding my hand in his, we walked into cafeteria.

"Edward! No!" I whispered, pulling him back.

"What?" he turned, confusion crossing his face.

"I'm not sitting at _your_ table," I told him once I realized where he was taking me.

"Oh come-on Bells, they wont bite!" he groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked his sarcastically, pulling my hand away from his reluctantly.

"They are good people Bella, once you get to know them," he sighed.

"Right," I snorted, and turned to my usual table; where once upon a time, Edward used to sit with me.

"Bella, I haven't seen you since days!" he complained, following me. "I want to spend some time with you." He added wistfully.

"Whatever," I muttered. I didn't care! All these days _he _was the one who had cancelled, not me.

"Whatever?" he asked. I bet he was surprised, I never used attitude with him…ever.

"Are you joining me?" I asked not caring to reply.

"I don't know Bells, Tanya's with me…" he shrugged.

"Right," I shrugged too and turned to go.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

"Uh no," I made a swift change of mind.

"No?" he asked, surprise lacing his voice. I was Bella after all, with no social life. Edward knew that.

"I'm going out with Mike," I felt strangely victorious saying that.

"Yeah, good joke," he chuckled.

"I'm not joking," I glared at him.

"Really? You are not?" he smirked.

"Just go!" I exclaimed, and turned to my table.

"Have fun," he called sarcastically.

"I will," I muttered to myself angrily.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! We finally see some Edward, and yeah, he's being a jerk isn't he? I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Will update the next asap.**

**Until then, review? **


	6. Dating the Wrong Guy

**Chapter6: Dating the wrong guy**

Asking out Mike wasn't such a difficult task. Yes, he did look extremely surprised but then got over it and a look of flatter replaced him boyish face. At that very moment, while looking at his expecting face Bella knew that asking him out was a big mistake. But she also knew that canceling on him when _she _was the one who asked was nothing but rude.

By the looks of it, she was sure Mike thought she was actually interested in him and saw him as a potential boyfriend. She was sad that he thought that, he was nowhere close to her type. But swallowing that guilt which made her feel terrible she put on a fake smile. Mike smiled telling her that he would be there at her house in an hour after school.

On reaching home Bella wondered if she should change out of her day clothes; she absolutely didn't want to lead Mike on. But after one glance at her baggy jeans and her old flannel top, she decided that she _must_ change out of them. Just because she wasn't interested in Mike didn't means he shouldn't enjoy.

Bella got dressed in skinny jeans and a brown sleeveless t-shirt with a black jacket. She coupled the outfit with some beige boots. Not bothering to apply any make up, she went down and fixed her a snack.

Mike came way too early, but since she was ready she left with him. They were planning to go to Port Angeles and catch a movie over there. Mike talked throughout telling her how excited he was, and then he told her about the romantic ones which were out there and asked her opinion on what she wanted to watch out of them.

"Um Mike, can we watch something funny?"

Yes, the guilt was back up.

To the top.

No way was she going to enjoy this _date_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, been busy! But here it is! Please do review. **


	7. Missed

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! Real life's crazy! Anyway here's another chapter. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Keep in mind…it's drabble fiction. =)**

**Chapter 7: Missed**

The date with Mike was simply a huge _mistake_! The movie wasn't that bad, it wasn't that funny but lots better than any romance. But the funniness had stopped once Mike decided that holding my hand and laughing would be the best way. I had pulled away in a polite manner twice because honestly, it was making me feel quite uncomfortable. And from then on, everything went downhill.

We had dinner at McDonald's, and after that that I had to endure a three hour ride back to Forks with slow music playing in the car and Mike's hands _accidentally_ brushing my thigh. He had even frikking tried to kiss me! God! What was he _thinking_?! Weren't my subtle hints enough?

But I couldn't complain, I had dug my own grave. And I was going to lie in it. Nobody had asked me to go and ask him out. It was I who had done it in all my senses just to make Edward jealous.

As if he would be.

It had taken be quite a long time to answer mom's interrogation. She wanted to know everything about Mike and was offended that I hadn't mentioned my _interest_ in him earlier. Even the presence of Dad hadn't stopped her, usually mom and I had these talks when we were alone. It had of course left me blushing red in embarrassed.

"Good night!" I groaned, and headed up the stairs. I heard Mom giggle at my behavior and she started conversing with Dad…no doubt about my non existent love life.

Feeling as if I had lived a hundred years old, I sighed.

Love was so hard…especially when you were in love with your best friend.

I entered my room and hung my purse on the chair, realized a significant shape on my bed.

Before I realized who it was, an involuntary scream left my lips. I shut my mouth with my hands. "Now you have done it."

"BELLA! Are you okay?!" I heard Dad shout.

"I-I'm fine!" I shouted back.

"Are you sure, honey?" It seemed as if his voice was getting closer and closer. I did bet all my savings that he was making his way up to my room.

And I was right. "Yeah…I just slipped." I met him at the door.

His eyes went in my room automatically, right he was suspicious. "Dad, I'm okay!"

"Right," he glanced in my room once more.

"I'm tired, I better sleep," I yawned just for emphasis.

"Right…good night love," he nodded and with one last glance, turned back to go down.

"Night," I called and turned back in and closed my door. I locked it as quietly as I could, just for good measure.

My closet opened, and Edward Cullen walked out with a smirk on his face.

"And I thought hiding in closets was too cliché for me." He chuckled, not at all bothering to keep his voice low.

**A/N: What do you think Edward wants? ;) Guesses? Love to hear from you, please do review!**


	8. Talk To Me

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I have been so very busy, but finally got a chance to write. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 8: Talk to Me**

"What the hell do you think you are _doing _here?" Bella glared at him.

"Whoa, relax! I haven't seen you complaining before," Edward started at her, and he was right of course. It wasn't the first time Edward had introduced himself in this way.

"First time for everything," Bella mumbled under her breath. As they were so cramped in her room, he heard.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

Bella sighed, that was exactly the question. What was going on with her? Edward and she had always been good; they never fought and always understood each other. And then she had started falling for him, and for the first time, he didn't notice. And recently, it had started to bother her a lot.

"Bella?" he questioned, coming closer and holding her.

She didn't look up, or answer. She didn't want to look at his eyes and melt. Edward was a very caring person, and she could hear it in his voice. She couldn't even comprehend how his eyes would be. They would melt her determination and anger.

And she didn't want that to happen.

"Just go Edward, I'm tired!" she whispered. He didn't leave. He simply held her by her shoulders, she sighed once more. Having him touch her like that was relaxing…sort of.

"No, I won't. I want to know what's going on with you. Why have you been so distant?"

And then the last word did it. Anger fueled through her body and she finally looked up into his eyes. "_I _have been distant?!" she almost but screamed.

He looked alarmed.

Shrugging, she pushed his hand off her shoulders and scoffed. "Bella?"

"Are you kidding me Edward?" she growled.

"Bella-"

"Don't Bella me! You jerk!" she pointed her index finger into his chest. "How can you say that I have been distant when you have been the one who's been canceling on me throughout last week!"

Stunned, he simply looked at her. So far, she never agued with him.

This was another first.

"So, this is what it's all about?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yes!" she agreed. That was exactly what it was about. She finally realized why it bothered her so much, even though Edward had Tanya before; he had never ignored her so much.

"God! Bella! Why don't you understand? I had to cancel, Tanya-"

"Of course, of course I understand. Tanya is all that matters now is it? You apparently don't remember the torture she put me through."

"Well, it stopped now didn't it? And you know why? Because of me! You shouldn't be standing and arguing here about that, you should be thankful for it!" he argued back.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to say that," Bella felt her nose and eyes burn. "_Thank you_."

"Bella, I didn't mean it," he sighed.

"Yeah sure," she laughed bitterly.

"Bella, you are my best friend. And I want you to understand that my life is full at the moment. I have a girlfriend and I'm pretty packed up with studies, I can't be with _you _all the time. I thought you understood that."

"Right, I do now." She choked.

"Bella, please understand." He pleaded.

"Maybe finally you have sorted your _priorities_. And people as jobless and not with a packed life as me should do it too," she spoke in a cold determined manner.

"Don't be like that," he mumbled.

"Just go!" she turned away, succumbing to tears. More of pain than anger…

She could almost feel his arm on her shoulder, but he didn't touch her. "Hope you had a _wonderful _time with Mike Newton. He's perfect for you!" It was all he said and she heard him exit the way he had entered.

As soon as he was gone, Bella shut her window for the first time in a very long time.

Tears falling down her eyes, she fell on the bed. Her sobs were muffled by her pillow.

The last thought that passed through her before falling asleep due to exhaustion was that she didn't loose her best friend tonight; she had lost him very long back.

She had just been stupid holding on.

**A/N: Well? How did you like it? Please do review!**


	9. Dull

**Chapter 9: Dull**

The next few days had been the worst I had ever had. Even counting the ones where I had been bullied mercilessly came no where close to the present ones. Though those days had been bad, Edward's presence had helped me a lot. And now, I didn't have that. In fact, he wasn't in my life anymore.

I had wanted to go back and apologize to him, but my gut feeling went twisted every time I thought of that. That was what told me that I was doing the right thing. It was the only thing that gave me the little strength I needed.

Just as I was walking to my biology class, I collided into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I didn't have to look up to see whose voice was that. I could recognize it anywhere in the world.

_Edward. _

And still, my stupid heart told my stupid mind to look up. My heart beat increased and blood rushed to my cheeks. I felt frozen as I stared into his eyes; they held a fire which I hadn't seen before. Those green eyes staring back into my own where nothing but hostile…I could find nothing familiar about them and yet they were.

His lips pursed, and his expression hardened. I opened my mouth to say something…anything. But no words came out. I was in a trance as I studied his every hostile feature; it felt like the world had stopped.

"Eddie! Let's go!" and then it started again. Tanya's nasal voice brought us back to reality. All the past hurting words started to run through my head, and the furious look on Edward's face told me that he was thinking along the same lines too.

Without any word to me, Edward just huffed and walked away.

I turned to see him walk, pulling his _girlfriend_ along with him. Even though he didn't, she turned and smirked at me. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I walked fast to the nearest washroom.

I locked myself up in the open stall, and started crying. This wasn't the first time I had cried for the loss of not only my love but more than that…my best friend. But I promised myself one thing, this would be the last time I would cry for him.

He didn't seem hurt enough to be bothered by me, then why should I be right?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, its sort of a filler actually. I seemed to be suffering from a little bit of writer's block. It would help me loads if you have any suggestions. **

**Please do review! **


	10. New and Old Acquaintances

**A/N: Finally, the wait is over! It's a little longer than usual, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 10: New and Old Acquaintances**

Pretending that I didn't give a damn about Edward was harder than I had wished. It wasn't like he was completely out of my life yet, so I still saw him at school. But that was pretty much of it. He seemed to have turned into more of a jerk and his number of bimbo followers continued to increase. As much as I seemed to think of him as an ass and wanted to hate him for being one, I couldn't. I still searched for the old and sweet Edward who was my best friend.

Days turned into weeks, and finally, a distraction came in the face of Alice Brandon.

Alice was the new girl. Her family had moved into Forks a couple of days ago from Chicago; she was well shorter than me but her liveliness and bubbly personality could beat mine any day. Her black hair was cut short in a pixie cut, and it didn't take anyone to actually know her to know that she was a complete fashion freak. Even without trying, she was popular. But the best thing about her was she was very kind and friendly.

For some reason, though she could have clicked with the cool crowd and been accepted she had decided to be friends with me. Maybe the fact that we had two classes together and the seat next to mine was always empty. Well, whatever it was, I was glad for Alice's company. Her constant chatter kept my mind from dwelling on Edward. Just two days had passed since she had joined our school and befriended me, but it felt like we had been friends since a much longer time.

"Bella?" she asked, while we were heading to the parking lot.

"Yeah?" I cocked my head toward her.

"Listen, I know we haven't been friends for very long and obviously you wouldn't want to spill everything to me, I mean…not yet…but-"

"What is it, Alice?" I cut her off chuckling.

"Well, did you have a boyfriend before whom you dumped ruthlessly or somebody asked you out, you said no, and he's broken up over it?" she reached up to her toes and asked her eyes wide and serious but comical at the same time.

I started to laugh, but was brought back by her, "Bella! I'm serious!"

"Definitely a no," I shrugged. The fact that I had never been in a serious relationship or even gone on more than a couple of dates could substantiate that.

"Oh!" she looked thoughtful, and then a cheeky grin spread across her face.

"What is up with you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Miss Swan, I think you have an admirer and a pretty intense one," she giggled and cocked her head to her right.

Confused, I turned to her direction.

Jacob Black was staring in our direction, even after my eyes found him, he still continued to look. A light involuntary blush crept across my cheeks as our eyes met. It was definitely an intense stare. I looked away feeling embarrassed.

"I don't know how you were so oblivious to miss that Bella," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I have had other things on my mind," I shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"Right," Alice laughed and got into her shiny yellow Porsche. "See you tomorrow!" she called.

"Yeah, bye," I waved.

Looking back and still finding Jacob staring at me, I shrugged and got in my trusty old truck and headed back home. The whole drive back, and at home; I couldn't stop thinking of Jacob…the way his eyes had locked into mine…not shy at all.

After an early dinner, I left my unfinished breakfast and decided to head to bed. After listening to my depressed list of songs—

_I was ten, running away from the shore as Edward was running after me. He wanted to throw me into the water. _

_"No!" I shrieked when he caught me. "Edward! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at him, he simply laughed and easily picked me off the ground. Even at that age, he was tall and strong enough to lift me. _

_"Bella!" another voice called me, slightly husky. _

_"Help me!" I shouted, as Edward dragged me closer to the water. _

_"Jacob! Help!" I shouted, but before Jacob could even move Edward had dropped me into the ocean. _

_I screamed and started glaring at Edward's laughing form; partially covered with water and sand, I stood up. Jacob walked closer to us, his eyes narrowed as he observed me. Then he punched Edward on the shoulder playfully, and joined Edward in the laughter. _

_"Ugh! I hate you both!" I exclaimed. _

_"But we love you Bells!" Jacob chuckled, and looked at me devilishly, and I knew what was on his mind. _

_It was his turn to drop me into the ocean. _

_At that moment, I hated my _best friends_. Not literally. _

**A/N: Firstly, I love you guys so very much! Thank you so much for not giving up on this story. I hoped you liked this chapter, and the twist in the end. Any predictions? What do you think is going to happen now? And what is the story with Jacob? **

**I know many of you dislike Jake, but give him a chance in this story, there's a reason behind everything. **

**Alrighty.**

**You know what to do. :) *review***


	11. Past Present and Future

**Chapter 11: Past, present and future**

Ever since I dreamt of Jacob, Edward and I, I couldn't stop thinking about it. That memory was ever present in my mind, and for the first time since Edward and I broke our friendship, my mind wasn't focused on him. It was on the russet skinned boy, who once upon a time used to be my best friend too. I had trusted him as much as I trusted Edward.

I couldn't even remember the reason why our trio had broken up. I just remembered that I had gone to visit my grandmother in California, and after I returned, things were never the same. Edward and Jacob somehow seemed to have distanced. And I had stuck with Edward, just because…I don't know why. I had asked him what had happened, of course. But he had given me a vague reply of getting into a fight and Jacob choosing his tribe friends. I knew Jacob was close to his tribe but I couldn't imagine what reason would distance them. I had tried to talk to Jacob at first chance I got, but, he assumed that my reaching out to him, _days_ later just meant that I had chosen Edward's side. He had been so mean and rude that I had almost been reduced to tears. I never went back after that. Edward and I just got even closer. And we never spoke of him.

It was almost funny now that I had lost both of them.

Now, I couldn't help but be hyper aware of Jacob Black. Not when he stared at me all the freaking time! And Alice was having just a wonderful time. She and I had gotten very close in the past couple of weeks, and I had spilled everything to her. She did keep pestering that I should talk to Jacob. Even though I too thought that I should, I didn't voice my opinion to her. She had a way of making things happen, and I didn't want to be the center of her macabre ideas. The only way I could distract her was by telling that Jasper was giving her not so covert looks. That shut her up, at least talking about Jacob.

I had been so occupied in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I wasn't the first one to sit at our lunch table. Alice was already there, talking animatedly with _Jacob._ I froze few feet away, a very distinct blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Walk, stay calm, Bella," I told myself under my breath.

"Oh! Bella!" Alice looked up, smiling at me innocently. But her eyes gave her away. I was going to kill this little pixie at first chance.

"Alice," I nodded, forcing a smile.

Jacob had simply looked up, studying our exchange. My eyes met his awkwardly, "Hello, Bella," he simply said.

"Hey, Jacob," I replied, pretending as if we never were best friends.

"Our class got out early, Alice wanted some company," he offered an explanation.

"Oh, right! You guys are in the same class," I mumbled as if I didn't know.

I gave Alice a look, for someone so talkative, she was sitting quietly.

The rest of the lunch period, Jacob tried to make small talk with me with Alice helping him throughout. At one point it got too silent, it was then Alice decided to jump in and blabbered stuff.

I hardly heard her, my gaze completely fixed at the bland food in front of me and answering them only when the question was focused on me.

After what seemed like ages, Alice said that it was time for our class. We had English together. The three of us got up, and emptied our trays.

Alice very conveniently told me that she had to get something from her locker and walked away even before I could form a reply.

"She's quite something, huh?" Jacob said, smiling.

"Yeah," I agreed with a chuckle. "Alright, I gotta go too, see ya!" I waved at him awkwardly and started to walk away.

"Bella?" he called before I almost ran.

"Yeah?" I turned.

"Can we hang out sometime?" he asked. His expression was sincere and almost pleading.

"Hang out?" I mumbled like an idiot.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we did. And…" His voice trialed.

I watched him carefully wondering why I let one mean act let me forget who he really was. "Sure," I told him, smiling genuinely.

His eye-brows rose up, as if surprised. "Alright," he said, sounding nervous.

"Bye!" I smiled back and walked hurriedly in the opposite direction.

I didn't know what exactly I had landed myself into, but it more or less seemed like a date to me.

* * *

**AN: Yes, Jacob and Bella used to be best friends. And yes again, along with Edward…more on their friendship in the next chapter. Anyone wondering about Edward? :P**

**I'll update the next chapter this weekend. =)**


End file.
